


Carl tried to commit suicide for four times,and once he succeeded

by survivoroflife



Category: Bandom, The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivoroflife/pseuds/survivoroflife
Summary: 第一次是Carl初次见到Pete，他至今嘟哝着自己堂堂一个站街（?）男孩当年居然会和一个读古典文学的大学生合租，也算是半辈子英明毁于一旦了。第二次是在翡冷翠，他满眼纠缠不清的湛蓝和碧色，和着破碎的阳光，亮晶晶的。他拽着Pete问他，愿不愿意和他一起，在这里终结一生。第三次是某次表演结束，他们刚从灯光深处离开，刚从光芒璀璨走向黑暗狭隘。Pete走进房间的时候，看到他目光空洞地瘫坐在布满破洞的布艺沙发上，面前的电视花花绿绿地亮着。他的手里，握着一把上了膛的左轮手枪。第四次他们都已经很老很老，老得只能在红丝绒坐垫上回忆自己光辉灿烂的青春，那时他跟他说，你看啊爱你就像是慢性自杀，虽然你极尽阻挠，可是总有一天，我还是会成功的。他脸上的笑，俨然是很久很久以前，他的恶作剧得了逞 。





	1. the first time

1

他们的第一次相遇并不能称得上愉快，事实上，用Carl本人的话来说，假若用分数来算的话，不多不少，刚好合格。

这可不是事实，假若这时候Pete在场，他一定会在人们看不到的地方小幅度摇起头，然后当Carl抬起头恶狠狠地瞪他时，给他一个浸满笑意的促狭眼神。

他们的第一次见面就是合租那间公寓。Pete总也打趣说，或许他们就好像华生和福尔摩斯?然后Carl就会故作鄙视高级知识分子的模样向他斜斜眼睛，心里也暗自嘀咕，也许结局真的是在开头就已经写好的了，有些时候，缘分就是这样奇妙，一分不多，又一分不少。  
没有什么特殊独异，没有什么戏剧性的一见钟情什么一眼万年，  
只是时机和火候都刚刚好，  
一分不多，又一分不少。

那天是个糟糕的雨天。  
不列颠的天气总是这样，灿烂的时候阳光万里，连草地上隔夜的露珠都好像没有经过打磨的水晶，透明，圆润，闪闪发光，  
可是偏偏又像被惯坏了的小姑娘，耍起脾气来，说变脸就变脸。  
Carl恨死了这个烂大街的幼儿园式比喻，但有时又不得不承认，放在这个国家，这个季节，真的相当贴切。

天阴沉下来的时候 ，每一天总是显得很漫长很漫长，厚重的积雨云密密层层地堆叠积蓄到很遥远很遥远的地方，即使抬高头，伸长了脖子，也看不到一丝一缕从罅隙中挤成碎片飘落的光。

而那时，阴雨绵绵 ，一切都好像没有尽头。

Carl已经很久没有见到阳光了，他把这问题的根源归咎于糟心的鬼天气。  
可事实上，即使是无风无雨的大晴天，他也依然见不到太阳。  
这是他搬进这间狭小的地下室的第二个星期。这里阴暗，潮湿，适合霉菌去潜滋暗长，还有老鼠家族的繁衍生息。

但绝不是人住的地方，Carl忿忿地这样想。  
自打搬进来之后，他总疑心夜里听见的摩挲声不是穿林打叶的雨，而是某种不知名的小动物在暗处快速移动，但又找不到任何痕迹，只好认命地把所有课堂笔记和论文放在高处，发霉的铁架台上。

这里绝不是realize ur dream的好去处，事实上，在这里你甚至cannot have a dream。试想一下，试想一下，如果你也把梦想看作阳光下旋转上升的七色泡沫，或者阳光顺着窗脚缓慢流溢下的枫糖色，当你睁开眼，却发现自己躺在没有铺设席梦思的木板铁架床，正对眼睛的，是一小片因为昨夜的风雨而湿透，几斤垂落的天花板。  
另外，这里没有窗，地下室从来没有窗，也从来不可能有窗。  
然后你就会理解为什么他总是叹息着reality。

这里是吸血鬼的坟墓，不透一丝尘世的光亮，只有黑暗与阴沉，只有压抑和没有眼泪的忧伤，只有来自地球极点的，语言不明的异域歌谣。  
哦，最后的那一点当然是很美的，但那种美氤氲在朦胧的雾气里，就变得没有了形体和色泽。好像切面再繁复的钻石，放在纯粹的黑暗里，也不会反射一点点光。就变得只剩下美的本身，一个空壳，一个影像，一个明知存在但却不可触及，一个唾手可得却又遥遥无期。  
然后他就想到那句话  
①“唯有美，唯有美才是这样。”

而Carl没有心思抱怨这一切了，因为他即将连这个坟墓都要失去。

这是这个月第三次租金上调了，当那个染着蔻丹一身香奈儿的女士——哦，他习惯于叫她Miss Chanel——施施然带着令他打喷嚏的刺鼻香水味离开并贴心地掩上了他的门后，他的钱包里就只找得出几便士了。  
去你妈的。Carl想。好了，现在他唯一的出路就是找人合租了。  
而这种情况就甚至更不可能了。他是个怪人，孤僻，荒诞，不合群，也不合常理，客观来说，他自己也不认为自己是个好相处的人。更别说做个好室友了。

更别说会不会有人来租这去他妈的破地下室了。

 

他想好了，他等到夕阳落山，如果还没有人来，他就拿那把从街边小摊淘来削苹果的、廉价的塑料小刀结束自己从上帝指缝间无意间流出的、廉价的生命。

然后他坐下来，身边放着冰箱里最后一瓶一直不舍得喝的啤酒，还在微微腾起一浪一浪冷气。  
他发现自己出人意料地平静。他感觉不到什么对死去的恐惧什么对生命的留恋，但他的确觉得这样没有目的地坐着等落日，很好。  
真的很好。

但不足以好得让他继续存在理应活着。  
这大概是最后一次了吧。他想。

太阳一点点一点点缓慢向西的底岸沉没，他好像透过厚厚的天花板看到了那片天空。绯红的光倾洒在薄薄一层云层之上，像是海洋里流动的殷红血色。阳光在闪耀它最后的光芒，很温暖的颜色，却是因为褪去了那些耀眼的金色放射状火焰。它已经到了穷途末路了，Carl很清楚地了解，它现在的明艳只是地府路旁的虞美人开，曾经的赤诚仅为氤氲开来的过眼烟云。

Carl很努力，很缓慢地想了想，然后很缓慢地划开了塑料小刀的外壳，一厘米，又一厘米。

然后他终于将它推到最后一格，  
他将它小心地举起，好像那是透明橱窗里提供试看的，什么他支付不起的昂贵奢侈品，摔一下就会四分五裂，裂成一地光影闪动的碎屑。

 

门铃声响起来。

他没有去开门。

可是他听到一个声音，那个声音好像离他很近，很清晰，绝不是隔着结实的复合木板能够传来的那种。他觉得自己似乎是一抬头，那个声音拂起的气息就会吹动他垂在额前的鬈发。

它醇厚陈润，不是加了两杯糖精的黑咖啡的那种苦中透甜，而是一玻璃瓶陈年的伏特加，对着光看，有浅棕色的，琥珀色的，巧克力色的光，像是谁的眸子，莹莹闪亮。它柔和悦耳，不是大提琴那种故作矜持的典雅高傲，而是一把不插电的木吉他，尼龙弦，琴身上面还有原木旖旎旋绕的浅棕花纹。

那个声音说：“能打扰一下吗?我看见您在找人合租?”

他犹豫一下，

他终于讶异地抬起头，

他觉得自己看到了天使——虽然他并不能算是个忠实的信徒，他已经很久不祷告，他以为上帝只看得见自己光辉沐浴下的，世界一角，他以为，他恰好在那范围之外，在那视线之外，他以为自己早就不是活在阴影里的洞穴生物，而是阴影本身了。

然后他忽然找到了阳光。

 

Pete看着眼前神色异样的人，看着他卷曲的发尾，他一身皱皱巴巴的白色汗衫，觉得他也就不过是个男孩，怎么眼神像绝处逢生的旅人一般，亮得耀眼。他觉得这个眼神很熟悉，这种感受很熟悉。  
但他略过不提，他只是兀自笑将起来，解释说主人的门没锁好，客人只好不请自入了。

 

Carl想，是啊，  
他没有把自己的阴暗收进匣子锁好，

阳光就只好不请自入了。

 

①语出王尔德，坊间流传说是他临终前口中念叨的句子。


	2. the second time

2

——What is thy language,O sea?  
—— The language of eternal question .  
—— What is thy language,O sky?  
——The language of eternal silence.  
——《stray birds》

Pete不想过多去了解Carl的曾经。他觉得那没必要。

人的过去嘛，就是一本边角都翻卷起的古书，薄脆而泛黄，即使主人愿意拿出来给客人阅读，也是不经意间就被撕碎，零落婆娑成影。他觉得没意思，何必拿那一点点恒定的信任放在听这种无意义的故事上呢。  
当他们还有大把的golden hours去挥霍浪费，去书写更多新的故事，去出版一部新的，更有趣的书的时候?

对此，Carl的原话是：How can all these stupid things find their way to print?

而那时，阳光在叶隙间艰难跻身，然后环佩叮当地坠于地面，那时，他们并肩走过午夜灯火不熄的大街，身边有车辆飞速略过留下光的剪影，那时，他们听着年轻的恋人相互拥抱然后交换甜腻的告白，然后相视一瞬进而爆发出响亮的笑声。

而那时，他们以自己的阴暗骄傲，以自己的苦痛嘲笑别人的欢乐，他们仗着年轻无为而无所忌惮。他们望着天空的时候，眼睛里就只有天空，他们望着彼此的时候，眼睛里就只有彼此。

他们从来没有很明晰地给予彼此告白，或者什么呆头呆脑的旦旦誓言，正如Pete所说，dear Jesus想来也是没有那么多闲暇，好把每一对恋人的romance都听遍的，然后那些傻傻等待祝福的恋人们渴望得到的祝福就变成了遗忘和破裂，他们捧着辛苦摘下的禁果，却发现那并没有智慧的魔力，或者未来的光闪。甚至不如他们自己扯一张五线谱，把能想到的变成拖着长尾巴的跳跃精灵，让千万的人们去倾听，去证明，去铭记。

然后，即使哪一天他们有意无意把彼此掩埋在回忆的沙漠里，也会有人不合时宜地提起来，哦，你还记得很多年前和你一起谱曲作词的那个人吗?  
他还好吗?

那时，他们年少轻狂鲜衣怒马，他们无所畏惧看尽繁华，他们以懵懂无知为名，有意无意地，斩断了与彼此分离的最后一条后路。

从此以后，再无彼此，只有我们。纵然时光成一束不灭的聚光灯，将他们照亮，亦将他们穿透。  
他们的双手，会始终紧握。

 

Pete那时约Carl去佛罗伦萨看海。  
Pete不喜欢佛罗伦萨这个名字，花的城市，好像是很灿烂美丽的样子，可是总是让他想起一霎而逝的流星，攒了一辈子的无尽空虚寂寞，换几双的仰头观望的眼睛里流转的光。然后回归一无所拥，回归默默无声，被重新遗忘在宇宙最黑暗最黑暗的角落，配着那些从籍籍无名的诗集中撕下的纸片。  
好听点，那叫星尘，直白些，那不过是摆错了位置的灰烬。

他喜欢那个异国诗人口中的翡冷翠。  
这让他想起文艺复兴时期建设的教堂，有光滑如镜的外壁，走近时，能照见人影。用大理石质成的雕塑没有眼睛的细节，浑身上下都是同一种颜色，莹润的光泽柔和地附着在表面。可是如果你上前细看，会发现那些天使分明有着专注的眼神，那里面虽然看似平静无波，实则却又有千万情绪纠缠。而Pete，他觉得自己看到了世间对立的一切，光明与黑暗的边界，纯善与邪念锋利的棱角，美丽与丑陋的幻影，全都破碎又堆砌在一起，闪得人眼花缭乱。  
的确就像是翡翠，透亮澄净，把一切光明吸收，把一切黑暗透过，只留下捉摸不定的一点反光，莹莹闪烁，像是谁湿润的眼睛。

Carl听不懂诗人们冗长的思绪，他在指尖绕起卷发把玩，只是觉得疑惑，为什么在佛罗伦萨这样一个内陆城市，会看得到海。

 

他们在翡冷翠的火车站迷失方向。另一个国家，另一个城市，一切都显得陌生。人流将他们从绿皮火车的车头裹挟夹带至车尾。Carl抬起头去看四周，高大的意大利人们西装革履，颜色却并不局限于伦敦那种一成不变的黑，本应该是色彩各异的亮眼景象却令他感觉到一种无措，在那一瞬以前，他从没有意识到自己已经离故土那么远。身边的一切都已经改头换面，回过头来看，伊丽莎白塔总是亮晶晶的尖顶已难觅踪迹。灰白的鸽群拍打双翅卷起漂浮的气流，飞过教堂巨大的十字架，飞过快乐王子曾驻足的雕塑底座，剔透的天空上，除了它们发出的轻微拍翅声，什么也没有留下。它们的翅膀上，轻盈地托着他曾见过的如血夕阳。  
他的目光颤抖一下，终是低垂下来，于是快步跟上Pete的步伐，无视他惊讶的目光，将自己的指尖塞进他的臂弯。

那天夜里天上没有一颗星星，月光却澄澈明朗，巨大的天幕像是一块黑色的玻璃，不透光，却又很莫名地亮着。没有任何理由，也就似乎很理直气壮地不需要任何理由。  
Pete做了个梦，梦见地球似乎是停转了，他就这样挽着Carl的手，坐在一趟没有终点的绿皮火车上，穿过白天黑夜，春夏秋冬，窗外，人们各自埋首于自己的生活，只是偶尔抬起头来看他们一眼。他看见七大奇迹，看见撒哈拉的死亡之海，看见时光的漩涡将老人们无声吞噬，看见长久的黑暗里，孩子们摸索着彼此，低声吟唱福音。  
可是他牵着Carl的手，掌心微潮，只觉得一切都离他们很远，他们很安全，现世美好，钟表停转。没有任何理由，也再也不需要任何理由。

这个梦他没有跟Carl讲，即使是后来那些最难以置信的分离日子里也没有，但他猜得到他会说什么。他会说：Oh，Pete，你果然是个不说人话的诗人，然后大笑着大声地骂一句他能想到的最难听的脏话。

 

然后他们像许诺过的那样一起去看海。

他们开车从佛罗伦萨到Pisa S.Rossore乘地上铁，到①Viareggio小镇。那里出人意料地保持着极朴素的民风，缀在翡冷翠的边界，像是水晶挂坠上一道不合时宜的划痕。街边的花店里，卖花的小女孩梳两条松散的鱼骨辫，一身家常缝制的绿格子连衫裙，白色翻边的长筒袜一长一短。她在高高的红色砖瓦墙上晃着腿哼歌，两手一撑便稳稳落下地面，眨着眼睛将两位来客打量来打量去，仿佛是隔着玻璃看什么保护物种。阳光下，她整个人看上去毛绒绒的，像蜷缩在街角晒太阳的一只折耳猫。  
最后她拿来了店里最好看的一套油纸，包了一束浅蓝色的满天星，不容分说地塞进Carl手里。  
Carl从那时开始就真心实意地喜欢上这个地方。

十字路口，有卖艺者在拉小提琴，驻足的人不多，琴盒里的零票自然也少。琴师一头耀眼的红发，却半闭着眼兀自沉浸。  
曲子是肖邦的《我们的时代》，有那个绝世天才一贯的浅淡寂寥，好像是阴云不散的末日前夜，家家户户窗玻璃上折射的隐隐昏黄灯光。提琴的泛音悠远不断，像是月神在皎洁夜色中绵延不断的脉脉眼波，却又面对日光故步自封，垂眸不语，遗世独立。

 

当他们终于看到那片海的时候，Carl叹了口气，只是低声说 IT really took my breath away。

 

人们说白色是上帝独有的颜色，是最纯粹的一切，那么这里，就一定是上帝亲自泼洒颜料大笔挥就。

海岸线绵延如英国的雨季，没有边界，不见尽头。

海是蓝色，最纯净，也最理所应当的那种蓝，是颜料最基本的那种颜色，然带一点奇妙的通透，大概是一块蓝盈盈的天幕碎片方才落下，尚且明净如新，尚且带着本来具有的一点点光亮。

海边有一块石碑，白色大理石夹杂几丝金色的杂质，表面光洁，像少女天鹅绒一般的额头。Carl以为那是一块旅游纪念碑或者什么的，  
走近了，才发现那是墓碑。

不知是什么人最先动了这样的念头，葬在这样的地方。碑上的名字原是用金粉描摹，但久经风吹雨打，已然模糊不清，只留一片浅浅的闪光的潋滟。  
Carl搜寻了自己脑海的每一角，还是没有找到一个能够对应得上的名字。

大概是某一个没什么名气的诗人吧，他这样猜想，大概是一个经历了很多故事，又堆砌了很多没有人懂得的意像，最终选择逃离和遗忘的人吧。他明白即使是修一个小小的红木匣子放在意大利公墓，也是没有人会在他跟前停留，徘徊，更不要说送上花束的。不如安安静静躺在海边，潮涨潮汐，将他纷繁了一世的思绪带走，带到同样没有人知道的太平洋中心，带到无人的荒岛。那里有土著人围着火堆唱出的，语言不明的歌谣，随风飘荡。

他没有缘由地，回过头去看Pete，看见他的目光，落在自己看不到的远方。

 

然后他自己也探出头去看那片蓝色的边界，却发现无论怎样努力，目力所及之处除了蓝盈盈，还是蓝盈盈。有几点沙鸥落在金色浅阳里，像是油画填满色彩的大背景中，特别点染，甚至突起一点点厚度的白色油彩。

 

就在那一瞬间，很突然地，他觉得他和Pete之间隔了很远的距离。虽然同在一个世界，一个城市，只隔几步路就可以彼此拥抱，但他隐隐知道，他们所见的一切，都是不同的。  
即使他们已经那么那么相似。

 

 

①是真的有这样一个小镇。  
“从佛罗伦萨当天可以往返的维亚雷焦Viareggio小镇有不错的海滩,可以与比萨放在一天,就在比萨附近,可以在比萨斜塔附近的Pisa S.Rossore火车站乘坐。”  
——来自网络


End file.
